


Of Adventures and Small Steps

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus & Regis raise Noctis & Gladio together, Established Relationship, Family, Happy times, M/M, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Regis and Clarus sharing a bedtime story with their kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [9haharharley1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/) who asked for "Regis and Clarus raising Gladio and Noctis together and telling them bedtime stories and generally just being wonderful dads" but this is more like bedtime story with the family and not just in general xD. Hope you like it, kind of was experimenting because man... writing Noctis and Gladio as kids is hard aaah.
> 
> (I might be able to work on your other prompt. Just gotta wait and see)

“Come back!”

Young Noctis charged right into the kitchen first, making his way through the several chairs as Regis and Clarus looked down to find the boy easily passing under their legs.

“Who’re you running away from, little one?” Clarus felt Noctis holding onto his leg pants before noting of Gladio’s entrance.

“Found you.” Gladio’s face was flushed with a bit of pink from the running and he started chasing him again, shoes pattered against the sleek floor.

“Please be careful, you two.” Regis said, eyeing at the them closely. Thankfully, the kitchen was childproof but there was always a chance of an accident happening.

“A game of tag?” Clarus asked.

“Yeah, Gladio is trying-wah!” Noctis slipped away from the almost near touch and ran around the island kitchen with Gladio following right behind.

“Waaaaait!” The older boy was very close but Noctis was quite the sprinter despite his smaller legs.

“Dad, help!” Noctis gasped with every step.

“Alright, alright. Daddy is right here.” Regis picked Noctis up and situated him on his lap. “There you go, you’re one and only hero has saved you.”

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Gladio then looked at his father expecting him to make a move, and Clarus already had an idea in mind.

“I believe the correct term is ‘tag you’re it’?” Clarus patted Noctis’ arm.

There was a sudden pause on the child’s face but soon turned into awe, a revelation as he didn’t expect Clarus to join in on the fun. Noctis then turned to poke Regis in the chest. “Now you’re it!”

Regis brought forth such laughter and rustled Noctis’ hair. “I am, aren’t I? Well, that’s no good.” He leaned to the side, inching a finger forward and tagged Clarus as ‘it’. “I believe it’s your turn once more, dear.”

“You have to run. That’s the fun part.” Gladio stated, his arms at his waist.

“Oh, well then.” Clarus got off from his stool, a bit of mischief in his eyes. “You’re right about that. Watch out because I’m coming for you!” And never did he saw Gladio run away from his so fast.

Hours passed as the family played their little game of tag around the room and tired themselves out until it was time for the children to go to bed. Both Regis and Clarus gave the kids a bath, another night of bubbly fun all around with Noctis splashing both men with soapy water and Gladio trying to squirt some out like a water gun. Ever since Clarus showed him how to do it, Gladio had been trying to master it ever since.

Once the boys were cleaned and dressed, Regis sent them off to bed with a promise that both him and Clarus will tell them a bedtime story once they were in their pajamas as well.

-

The two kids rushed to their shared bed and under their chocobo printed covers they went, their little toes wiggling against the fabric with excitement and their awaiting faces eager for a tale they were promised from their dads.

Noctis gripped the blanket with his small hands, and Gladio handed him his favorite carbuncle plush toy which Noctis never slept without before making that swift decision to get out of bed and peek through the open door.

“Come back!” Noctis called out and made his way out of bed to join Gladio, hand holding onto the taller one’s sleepwear. “Come on.”

“Wait, wait.” Gladio turned his head and already seeing Regis coming to their room. “Oh, oh, run!” He scooped Noctis in his arms with haste, the younger squirming as he didn’t liked to picked up so suddenly.

“Glaaaadioooo!” Suddenly, the two boys fell over as Gladio tripped on his own two feet.

Regis came into their bedroom and paused at the sight before him. “Oh dear.” He saw Gladio getting up and stammering with apologies while Noctis sat there with a tremendous pout on his face, eyes glaring.

The boy refused to cry. At least it wasn’t something horrific.

“What happened?” Regis lowered to their levels, hands cupping both boys’ face. “Are you two hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Gladio answered quickly, and Noctis shook his head rapidly, still wearing a disappointing look.

“What’s the matter?” Regis patiently waited for his son to speak as Noctis continued to sit, rubbing his cheek but he didn’t say a word.

“Are you mad at him?” Regis tried asking again.

“No…” Noctis sulked.

“Okay. Well you can tell me anything, you know? It’s going to be fine.”

Noctis pressed his lips firmly together with a low whine. “My face, it hurts,” he said and rubbed his right cheek.

“I’m sorry! I tried to pick him up but we fell!” Gladio blurted out. “I didn't mean to!”

“Ah.” Regis understood. “I’m sure it was an accident, Noctis. Gladio didn’t want to hurt you, right?”

“Right.” Gladio clutched his hands nervously.

Seeing how Noctis wasn’t responding much, Regis attempted to try a different approach. Patience was key but love most of all. “Noctis, how about a kiss from your dad to make the pain go away?”

The boy’s blue eyes lit up.

“I thought so. Come here.” Regis smiled, his arms opened wide as Noctis walked towards him. He picked him up and showered the child’s face with many kisses until Noctis was cackling with delight.

“No more!” Noctis waved his hands in front of him, patting Regis’ face. “No more kisses!”

“And I thought you love them.” Regis exclaimed, tickling Noctis in the process for more giggles.

“Well, well. What is going on here?” Clarus walked in smiling at the three before him.

“Oh nothing really except you’re missing out on my infamous kisses, of course,” Regis explained nonchalantly.

Clarus couldn’t helped but fake disappointment. “Oh woe is me, such a rarity to display such affections. Certainly, you have some saved for me as well?”

“Perhaps.” Regis leaned in, a soft kiss over Clarus’ own lips and heard a small hum of appreciation. Noctis stared uncertainly in the middle between them as if all the kisses were gone.

A surprised gasp escaped Gladio.“I want one too!”

“Get ready for them.” Regis couldn’t say no and went to blow a raspberry against Gladio’s face while Noctis was full of joy at the funny sounds.

“Ew, gross!” Gladio gawked, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Mine are better, right?” Clarus made a subtle raspberry against Gladio’s other cheek.

“Hm, they’re okay like gummy bears okay.” Gladio responded with a shrug.

“You love them.” Gladio tapped Gladio’s nose in response. “Now it’s time for bed, come on. Don’t want you two staying up for long.”

“Okay.” Gladio jumped on top and under the chocobo covers, and Regis set Noctis down as the child scampered under the warm fabric before both fathers tucked them in. The carbuncle toy was back in the boy’s hand.

Regis and Clarus sat at the bedside as the children waited almost anxiously.

“Now boys, we did promised you a very wonderful tale,” Regis said.

“But it can be quite scary,” Clarus added next. Both boys’ eyes widened.

“Not too scary, right?” Noctis whispered as he held onto carbuncle tightly.

“Don’t worry!” Gladio wiggled out of the blanket and picked up his small plastic sword behind his pillow. He stood on the bed, lifting the toy in the air proudly. “I’ll protect you!”

Noctis stared amazingly, his mouth gaping wide. “Okay!”

Laughter escaped from both fathers. They both knew how Gladio always had that protective streak for Noctis. How he wouldn’t let so much as bugs go near him since the younger had a huge dislike for them especially the ones with many legs. Not only bugs but even when Noctis fell and scraped his knee, Gladio knew how to cheer him up until there were no more tears left.

Never once did Gladio left Noctis’ side just as the King’s Shield was never far away.

“Alright, young man. Back to bed with you.” Clarus stated, and Gladio buried back underneath the covers but still excited for the tale. “Now then. Did we ever tell you the story of how we bested three behemoths?”

Regis gasped dramatically. “Oh my, those terrifying beasts were horrible.”

“Dearest, you say that because you caught their attention a bit early in the field.” Clarus then turned to the children. “We’re meant to fight only one but things happened.” A knowingly smirk graced Clarus’ face while Regis could only frown as both of them recalled the events of what had happened.

“Tell us.” Noctis couldn’t stay still and sat up to shake his dad’s arm, curiosity never left the kid’s face. “I wanna know.”

“Yeah, tell us!” Gladio followed, begging his father with a bit of puppy eyes. Both kids were up and about again and soon cuddling against their parents’ side. No doubt they tried to put on their innocent act and any hints of being tired disappeared.

Both Regis and Clarus exchanged silent words and brought their kids back to bed before joining them as well. They comfortably situated themselves with both boys in the middle, Regis on Noctis’ side and Clarus on Gladio’s.

The blanket covered them all as the children were quiet, ears listening to every word as both dads shared their tales of the wondrous fight.

Not only the behemoths they fought but a group of flans joined in the excitement as Regis and Clarus were both surrounded without a means of escape.

“Was it hard?” Noctis asked.

Regis rocked his head to the side. “Challenging but I had help.”

“You almost burnt all of my hair with that fire spell of yours.” Clarus fixed his attention on Regis but Regis rolled his eyes as if that was nothing.

“Like your head now?” Gladio observed.

Clarus rubbed his clean shaven head. “Yes but luckily he didn’t and my hair was spared that day.”

“Anyways. After that fire spell…” Regis continued on. The flans he easily took care of while Clarus managed to ward off every attack the behemoths tried at him. Clarus’ strength was uncanny with every swing, nothing could defeat him, and as the King’s sworn Shield, he wore that title proudly. Regis’ own power was formidable and his command of the Armiger proved to be devastating against his enemies, striking at every pivotal point.

With only the two of them against an army gave the boys quite the stir and thrill.

The story weaved itself of excitement and adventure but like every story, it had its own ending. The children had difficulty of staying up until Noctis was the first to yawn, his eyes fluttered to a full close and found comfort against Gladio’s chest. Gladio was nearing his limit as well, trying to stay awake until a father’s goodnight kiss over his forehead put him to sleep.

“This was nice, maybe tomorrow we can—” Clarus stopped and discovered Regis already sleeping soundly while his arm rested over the two boys. Clarus didn’t realized Regis drifted off early on but no matter. For there was always a tomorrow.

Carefully and quietly, Clarus reached over and rested a hand over the King’s face and brushed over skin while Regis made a faint nose, an inkling of a smile graced his lips.

“Rest well, my King. And our children will dream of our tales and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Drop me a prompt if you like!
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
